Estrellas titilantes
by Islian
Summary: No tuvo ni que pedírselo para que ella accediese a irse con él. Huyeron a mitad de la noche. Más tarde, descubrió que Sandor tenía la boca seca, los labios agrietados y la lengua increíblemente suave. Casi PWP.


**Estrellas titilantes**

**Disclaimer: **Todo es propiedad de George R.R. Martin, la HBO y compañía.

**Summary: **No tuvo ni que pedírselo para que ella accediese a irse con él. Huyeron a mitad de la noche. Más tarde, descubrió que Sandor tenía la boca seca, los labios agrietados y la lengua increíblemente suave.

**Rated: **M/NC-18

**Pairing: **Sansa/Sandor.

**Duración: **4292 palabras.

**Advertencias:** Palabras malsonantes, sexo explícito, PWP, básicamente.

* * *

**Estrellas titilantes**

No tuvo ni que pedírselo para que ella accediese a irse con él.

Huyeron a mitad de la noche. Al principio, robaron un caballo, cuyo anterior propietario había pecado de negligente. Más tarde, tuvieron que abandonarlo, quedándose sólo con el que era propiedad de Sandor, pues el otro se rompió una pata al resbalarse sobre los cantos mojados de un río.

El viento gélido, helado de la noche le quemaba en la barba. El ardiente aliento de Sansa en su espalda le provocaba escalofríos que subían por su espina dorsal.

El caballo galopaba, volaba sobre la vegetación de los bosques, helechos, zarzas, malas hierbas, hojas secas que crujían al soportar el peso de una herradura sobre ellas. En alguna rara ocasión, Sandor logró atrapar un destello de alguna flor silvestre, pero no tuvo tiempo de identificarla, antes de que se perdiese de vista, arrastrados por el sonoro troteo del caballo.

Ese también murió.

Mentirían si dijeran que les importó. Robaron otros dos en cuanto tuvieron la ocasión. La pobre víctima fue un mercader de aspecto glotón y bien alimentado, pero sabían que no hubieran vacilado en robárselo a un muerto de hambre.

Por primera vez, eran libres.

Por primera vez, estaban juntos.

Por las noches, ataban los caballos, y Sandor intentaba cazar algo. Una liebre, algún pájaro que se hubiese despistado demasiado. Una vez, hasta lograron atrapar un ciervo, cuya carne tuvieron que abandonar, al ser demasiado pesada para transportarla. Después, comían, y se arrebujaban tras la enorme, pesada y cálida capa de Sandor.

Así, dormían. Sandor no se atrevía a tocarla, y Sansa no sabía cómo hacerlo.

De modo que Sandor intentaba quedarse dormido cuanto antes, y sobre todo, no fijarse en el roce de los pechos de Sansa sobre su costado.

Lo cierto es que no tenía mucho éxito en su empeño. Sabía que Sansa debía haber vivido quince días del nombre, pero lo cierto es que se preguntaba si todavía sería virgen. ¿Habría alguien profanado lo que él no había tenido valor para hollar?

Otras veces, el frío lograba que los pezones de Sansa se endureciesen, lo que a su vez provocaba que él también se endureciera. Entonces se levantaba, asegurándose de arropar cuidadosamente a quien yacía a su lado, y se internaba en la espesura, no tanto como para dejar a Sansa desprotegida, pero sí lo suficiente para asegurarse de que no viese la furia con que su mano se movía de arriba abajo, y no oyese los jadeos, ni el gemido al correrse, ni los gruñidos que sólo eran una forma de camuflar "Pajarito, pajarito, pajarito", un sonido atropellado y casi incoherente.

Una vez, ella lo pilló. Él dijo que estaba meando, y Sansa lo creyó. Al menos, no pudo percibir que supiese realmente qué era lo que había estado haciendo. Después de eso, no tuvo más remedio que pensar que quizá, no había cambiado tanto.

Cuando volvió a acostarse junto a ella, con el corazón todavía veloz, tartamudo, intentando bombear hacia arriba la sangre que hasta hacía poco se había concentrado en su polla, ella todavía estaba despierta.

-Aquella vez no me llevasteis con vos, Ser. Me besasteis, y después, me abandonasteis. No os importó entonces. ¿Qué fue lo que cambió?

Sandor quería decirle que había sido ella; ella la que no quiso irse con él, ella la que hizo que él se enamorara, y más tarde, lo dejó a su suerte, y le rompió el corazón.

Pero la sombra de aquel beso no acontecido pendía entre ellos. Sandor estaba seguro de que jamás la había besado. Habría jurado por el mismo Guerrero que se acordaría de ello, por muy borracho que estuviese. Y lo había estado.

* * *

Era un magnífico mediodía cuando por fin llegaron al castillo que era propiedad de uno los señores juramentados de Sandor. La guerra no había alcanzado aquellos lares todavía, y la hiedra trepaba perezosa por la muralla. El puente levadizo estaba desplegado, y lo atravesaron con sus capas ondeando como banderas.

A Lord Clegane le cedieron la cámara principal. Sansa recibió una pequeña habitación.

-¿Estáis casado, Lord Clegane? – Sansa reparó súbitamente en que nunca habían hablado de ello. Quizás había sido un matrimonio el medio por el cual había adquirido todos esos feudos.

-¿Qué mujer querría casarse conmigo, Pajarito?

Sansa lo besó. Fue un roce tan tenue, tímido incluso, que Sandor nunca fue capaz de afirmar que aquel beso no había sido una imaginación suya.

Se casaron al día siguiente.

* * *

Sandor se había asegurado de que el encamamiento no tuviese lugar. Quería ser él quien la desnudase, él quien le despojara de la capa negra y gualda que llevaba. Allá fuera, el encendido crepúsculo era solo un tono más ígneo que el cabello de Sansa, y un tono más pálido que su rubor.

Al principio, intentó desabrocharle la capa, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que los dedos le temblaban. La besó, y esta vez, ninguno de los dos tuvo ninguna duda de que recordarían este beso mientras vivieran.

* * *

Sandor tenía la boca seca, los labios agrietados y la lengua increíblemente suave. Aunque esto sólo lo supo hasta más tarde. Al principio, el beso fue un revolotear de labios sobre labios, con la mano de Sansa acariciando el lado quemado de su cara, con él agarrándole la barbilla. Al principio, el beso fue un aletear de tímidos pasos, hasta que Sandor la obligó a abrir la boca, lo suficiente para mezclar sus salivas, y que sus lenguas se tocasen.

Sansa se estremeció, y él la acerco hacia él, a la vez que penetraba su boca con la lengua, y le desabrochaba la capa, que cayó al suelo con un ruido seco. Sansa se quedó solo con su vestido nupcial, no muy elegante, que era prestado, y le quedaba grande en la cintura, pero pequeño en la zona del pecho. No pudo evitar reparar en cómo Sandor le miraba las tetas, lo que hizo que enrojeciese aún más.

Él deslizó la mano, grande y callosa, por su pelo, hasta que consiguió soltárselo, y que se desparramase libre en ondas caobas. Una vez más, sujetó su barbilla de forma en que se mirasen a los ojos. Le besó la barbilla, bajó hasta su nariz, con los pelos de su barba mal afeitada haciéndole cosquillas según descendía. Le besó los párpados y las pestañas, y las mejillas también. Le delineó los labios, húmedos, con un dedo, y a la vez que apartaba el pelo de su paso, le besó la clavícula.

A Sansa le temblaron las rodillas. Se sujetó a él con fuerza, a la vez que él chupaba y mordía su cuello. Se quedó sin respiración cuando vio que él dirigía su rastro de saliva hacía el escote que asomaba por el vestido. Observó que no era la única que estaba nerviosa cuando los labios de él se detuvieron un momento sobre la carne trémula.

Esta vez fue ella quien lo besó, y fue un beso ansioso, apremiante. Sansa no necesitó mucho más para darse cuenta de que él ya estaba excitado. Se preguntó si el nudo en la tripa era síntoma de que ella también. Incluso mientras Sandor la acariciaba, la arrullaba, le atravesaba la boca con la lengua, notaba que necesitaba más cercanía, que eso sólo no era suficiente.

Ahora los dientes de Sandor le mordisqueaban el lóbulo de la oreja, y la presión en el abdomen se acrecentaba más y más. Tenía calor, y más aún tuvo cuando él le agarró de las caderas, su tacto quemando como hierro ardiente incluso a través de la tela, y la obligó a enrollar las piernas alrededor de su cintura. Lo siguiente que notó fue el golpe de su espalda contra los muros de piedra, amortiguado por el brazo de Sandor que le rodeaba el cuello.

Él intentaba quitarle los zapatos, sin éxito, y ella no pudo evitar pensar que qué imagen más indecente debían estar ofreciendo, una que hubiese hecho que la Sansa anterior a Alayne se escandalizase, criticando para sus adentros que "ese no era el comportamiento de una dama". Aquello había sido hacía mucho tiempo, de modo que ayudó a Sandor a deshacerse del último zapato que le quedaba, y arqueó las piernas cuando notó sus manos subiendo bajo el vestido.

Masculló malhumorado cuando se encontró la saya debajo, y aunque en un principio volvió a intentar abrirse camino por debajo de ella, pareció desistir y cambiar de idea. Sujetándola todavía con su propio peso, intentó alcanzar a ciegas los botones del vestido, y tras un estéril forcejeo, rasgó la tela, rompiéndolos.

Fue ella misma quien lo ayudó a deslizar el vestido, tanto por la cintura como por las caderas. Él se retiró un poco, aun sujetándola contra la pared, para dejar que el vestido se escurriese por las piernas, y una vez en el suelo, lo empujó hacia una esquina con una patada. La enagua transparentaba lo suficiente, opinó Sandor, incluso con la tenue y parpadeante luz de las velas, única fuente de claridad ahora que el sol se había retirado por completo.

Sansa tenía unas tetas generosas, bastante más de lo que había conjeturado que serían la última vez que la vio. La cintura, pequeña, no discordaba con unas caderas estrechas, pero bien formadas y redondeadas. Sintió que su erección se endurecía un poco más, y la volvió a besar en un intento mudo de comunicarle su urgencia.

Sansa había soportado su escrutinio estoicamente, intentando no dejarle ver la vergüenza que ello le producía, y el alivio que sintió cuando su boca retornó a ella. Creía que podría pasarse la vida entera así, con sus bocas unidas, mientras él la tocaba alternamente la cadera y la cintura, la cadera y el culo, a la vez que la mantenía bien sujeta con las piernas enroscadas en torno a él. Sabiendo que por primera vez desde que todos la abandonaron – su padre murió, su hermana huyó y el Perro también lo había hecho – no estaba sola.

Sandor palpó sus pechos por encima del tejido, trazando círculos alrededor de ellos que llegaban hasta el cuello, para después descender sinuosamente casi al ombligo, y que se estrechaban progresivamente en dirección a sus pezones. Ya estaban erectos cuando él deslizo el pulgar sobre ellos, pero los siguió frotando, hasta que estuvieron tan tiesos que el roce dolía.

Entonces, posó sus labios sobre los hombros de Sansa, que estaban rígidos, en tensión, y reptando con la lengua, procedió a lamerlos, surcándolos con los dientes. Estaba tan excitado, tan cachondo, que ese impulso sexual había sustituido a su nerviosismo casi por completo, del que ya quedaba poco rastro. Se preguntó cómo estaría su Pajarito, si todavía le quedaba algún remilgo que le importara perder.

Entonces la bajó, aunque seguí arrinconada contra el muro, y le levantó las enaguas. Procedió a deslizar la palma de su mano por las piernas, constatando la sospecha de que, efectivamente, no llevaba calzas debajo. Tenía las piernas frías, o al menos, esa fue la sensación que le produjeron en contraste con el calor de sus manos. Así que las frotó, intentando traspasarle algo de su temperatura corporal, y le pareció que lo había conseguido hasta cuando Sansa pegó un respingo, al ver que sus manos se aproximaban mucho más allá de las rodillas, hacia sus muslos. Sandor gruñó, toda la sangre agolpándose al sur de su cuerpo, no tenía ganas de pensar, y la paciencia ya se le había acabado. No obstante, sus dedos desanduvieron el camino trazado.

Intentaba deshacerse del halda de la manera más eficaz posible cuando ella le tocó el brazo, turbadamente, y le paró. Alcanzó su cara con una mano temblorosa, y le acarició la rala barba. Le besó, su lengua aventurándose tímidamente en su boca, un azoramiento del que él ya había tenido bastante, así que la obligó a profundizar el beso, penetrándola con la lengua como quería hacerlo con la polla. Ella se separó bruscamente, lo que hizo que él se enfureciera. ¿Qué demonios, acaso no sabía lo que estaba provocando en él, no notaba su erección golpeándola en el abdomen?

Se calmó al ver que ella estaba intentando deshacerse de su camisa, y fue él mismo quien le ayudó a despojarle de ella. Después, se deshizo de las botas con brusquedad. Cuando ella le volvió a besar, él aprovechó el momento para subirla a una cómoda, o escritorio alto, arrojando al suelo todos les pergaminos y libros que se encontraban allí.

Ella pasó a explorarle el torso, musculado, y enroscó los dedos en el vello. Su piel relucía bajo la suave luz de las candelas, y Sansa no dudó ni un segundo en saber que la visión la complacía. Tenía unos bíceps fuertes, y se sonrojó al recordar como hacia nada, esos brazos la habían estado sujetando contra la pared. Él también tenía los pezones duros, se dio cuenta mientras lo tanteaba, y le cubría el pecho de besos. Le agarró la mano izquierda, y se la llevó a la boca. Le besó las yemas de todos los dedos, y cuando había depositado al menos un beso en cada una de ellas, asió su dedo índice y se lo introdujo en la boca. Al principio, sólo lo recorrió con la lengua, chupando y succionándolo, pero después, Sandor también colaboró, moviendo su dedo atrás adelante en un símil enloquecedor.

No duró mucho. Notaba la polla tan dura como la piedra de la pared, oculta tras los tapices, así que la obligó a parar. Puestos a elegir, prefería follarse su boca con la polla que con un dedo, ¿cuánto tardaría en correrse en el grado de excitación en el que estaba? , pero sabía que no tenía opción; no quería que la noche terminase antes todavía de empezar. Esta vez sí, le bajó la camisola por debajo de los pechos, hasta la cintura. Le acarició las tetas con las manos, que apenas le cabían en las palmas, rebosándolas, y le chupó los pezones, jugueteando con la lengua, y lamiendo el sudor que se acumulaba entre sus senos.

Sansa tenía la respiración acelerada. ¿Era a esto a lo que se referían cuando las doncellas cuchicheaban? Notaba los pezones tan erectos que el placer se confundía con el dolor. Quería que parase, quería que siguiese, no sabía qué quería. Fue ella quién le impulsó a deshacerse de la saya y la camisola, todo de una vez, sacándolo por las piernas. Fue ella quien abrió los muslos aún más, mirándole con curiosidad, con miedo, con deseo, suplicándole que la tocase, por favor, que no parara de tocarla.

Él no dijo que no, pero se tomó su tiempo. Volvió a recoger sus pechos en las manos. Eran pesados, redondos, de pezones grandes de una palidez tan acusada que casi se confundían con la piel alrededor. Después, bajó con los labios todo recto hasta el ombligo, donde pensó en retroceder. Al fin y al cabo, él había esperado años para este momento, imaginándoselo no sólo en la triste soledad lúgubre de su monasterio, y si no fuera porque él mismo tampoco podía, no le hubiera parecido injusto hacerla esperar algo más. Sus manos ascendieron por los muslos mientras sus labios descendían por la tripa. Se encontraron en el pelo púbico que Sandor suponía rojizo, y desde ahí, volvieron a bajar.

Lo siguiente que notó Sansa fueron sus dedos aproximándose ahí, ahí donde se acumulaba el calor, cerca del orificio por donde orinaba. La tocó con las yemas de los dedos, y una sensación placentera se extendió desde allí hacia el resto de su cuerpo, a modo de escalofrío. Sansa pegó un respingo cuando lo siguiente que notó fueron sus labios allí. No era capaz de ver nada más que su cabeza agachada contra sus muslos, así que se concentró en sentir como su lengua trazaba círculos en torno al foco de placer.

Sandor siguió lamiéndole el clítoris, chupando, succionando, haciéndole cosquillas con la punta de la lengua. Sabía que estaba cerca del orgasmo por la forma en la que su respiración se aceleraba, cómo empezaba a gemir, primero tan bajo que tuvo que forzar el oído para conseguir escucharla, y cada vez más y más alto. Aplicó más presión, ayudándose de los dedos, y fue entonces cuando Sansa se corrió. A Sandor le pareció oír que susurraba su nombre, pero no estaba muy seguro de ello.

El orgasmo la había alcanzado como una súbita liberación. Un espasmo que la había recorrido de arriba abajo, una cúspide de deleite que no había creído posible alcanzar. Permaneció con la mente en blanco, aferrándose todavía a las últimas briznas de placer que conseguía atrapar, mientras las contracciones se iban apagando en su interior.

Sin ella darse cuenta de ello, Sandor la transportó hasta la cama, mientras se desabrochaba los calzones y las calzas. Poder librarse del aprisionamiento de la tela fue una redención, y cuando Sansa pareció recuperar la consciencia de lo que sucedía alrededor suyo, Sandor le cogió la mano, y la llevó hasta su polla. Luego le rodeó el dorso de su mano con su palma, y le enseñó cómo masturbarle, moviendo la mano derecha, y obligándole a acariciarle el glande con la izquierda. No lo necesitaba, más bien al contrario, a estas alturas no sabía cuánto aguantaría antes de correrse si continuaba acariciándolo de esta forma, así que tras unos instantes la detuvo.

Sansa lo miró, y por primera vez en bastante rato, pensó con sorna, parecía nerviosa. Intentó tranquilizarla mediante un beso, pero fue tan desesperado, tan ávido, y joder, parecía que su lengua le abrasaba los labios, el paladar, hasta los dientes, que no estaba seguro de haberlo logrado. Le acarició el pelo, enredando los dedos en él, con una dulzura que en estos momentos era incapaz de tener, mientras el dolor de su erección le recordaba que no era buen momento para la paciencia.

Su polla le demandaba que se la follase ya. Él también lo quería, era más, por vergüenza que le diese reconocerlo, lo necesitaba. Iba a penetrarla cuando se dio cuenta de que no sabía si seguía siendo virgen. Aquello le hizo cambiar de opinión. No quería avergonzarla preguntándoselo justo ahora que volvía a estar excitada, que parecía volver a necesitarlo tanto como antes, tanto como él. Que ella se diese cuenta de su vulnerabilidad, del tiempo que habían pasado separados, y de lo poco que sabían que les había ocurrido a ambos hasta su rencuentro podría estropearlo todo.

Interrumpió el beso, y volvió a bajar por la barbilla, el cuello, la clavícula, el espacio entre los pechos, los labios volando sobre el vientre, otra vez hasta el clítoris. Lo tenía endurecido, pero Sandor usó la lengua para asegurarse de que volvía a estar tan duro como su polla. Quería dejarla tan excitada como fuera posible, el orgasmo tan sólo unos pasos más allá. Oyó su quejido cuando apartó la boca, el dedo corazón resbalando hasta la entrada de su vagina.

Gracias a los Siete, estaba muy mojada. El primer dedo se deslizó dentro sin apenas dificultad. La penetró con él varias veces, hasta que decidió meterle también el segundo. No corrió la misma suerte que el anterior. Por muy bien lubricada que estuviese, era demasiado estrecha. Tuvo entonces la inequivocable revelación de que sí, seguía siendo virgen. Sabía que aquello iba a doler de todas formas, pero aun así, se llevó los dedos a la boca para mojarlos de saliva. La penetró lentamente, con los dos dedos a la vez, dándole tiempo a su cuerpo para ensancharse alrededor de ellos, intentando vencer la resistencia.

Mientras tanto, atrapó un pezón con su boca, lo lamió, lo chupó. Abajo, sus dedos seguían penetrándola, al principio despacio, cada vez incrementando un poco más la velocidad. Oyó a Sansa gemir, no sabía si de dolor o de placer, y levantó la cabeza para mirarla frente a frente, a la vez que se la follaba con los dedos. No supo identificar la expresión en su rostro, pero lo cierto es que ella tiró de él para besarle. Demasiado ocupado con sus dedos para concentrarse, dejó que ella tomase el dominio del beso. No era un beso tan hambriento, violento como él hubiese deseado, pero lo cierto es que dejaba pocas dudas acerca de su urgencia.

Insertó un tercer dedo en ella, y esta vez, no tuvo la menor duda de que el gemido de ella era de dolor. Mejor ahora que luego, reflexionó, pero a la vez, comenzó a acariciarle el clítoris con la otra mano, mientras pasaba los labios sobre el cabello al borde de su frente. Le costó abrirse paso con los tres dedos, las paredes de su vagina oponiendo más resistencia, a pesar de que estaba claro que se encontraba tan excitada como él. Así que la primera incursión de sus tres dedos fue lenta. Los dejó reposar dentro de ella unos segundos que le parecieron eternos, hasta que volvió a sacarlos, y luego meterlos.

Sansa permanecía confusa, el placer en el clítoris y el dolor de la penetración confundiéndose, no sabiendo muy bien dónde empezaba uno y terminaba el otro, los labios de Sandor otra vez besando los suyos. De repente, sacó los dedos para no volver a introducirlos, y la miró. Estaba sudado, lo que hacía que su piel brillara, y Sansa estaba segura de que ella también tenía sudor en todas las partes de su cuerpo. Los ojos, más oscuros que nunca, la repasaron, desde su pelo despeinado, hecho un completo desastre, pasando por sus tetas que tenían los pezones erizados, hasta los labios tan hinchados como su clítoris. Reprimió un escalofrío.

Ella también lo miró. El pelo, oscuro en todos los sitios, también en su barba mal rasurada y ahí, ahí abajo. Los ojos también oscuros, y el lado quemado de su cara, que antaño le había provocado repulsión, oculto a la sombra. Miró más abajo, mucho más, junto a la mata de vello púbico oscuro, y se encontró con su pene. Tan erecto como antaño había estado Invernalia, estaba también húmedo, aunque sabía que no tanto como ella. Había visto sólo otro pene, el del Gnomo, pero esta vez era muy diferente, y no le causaba ni por asomo una sensación parecida al asco.

Intentó cerrar los ojos mientras él se situaba encima de ella, pero él le toco la barbilla, obligándola a contemplarle a la cara, observar sus pupilas dilatadas por el deseo.

-Mírame, Pajarito. Quiero que cuando mueras, vieja y en una cama tan mullida como ésta, esta imagen sea la última que tengas en tu mente: mi cara mientras te penetro, a mí corriéndome dentro tuyo y esparciendo mi semilla.

Esta vez no pudo reprimir el estremecimiento que sus palabras le provocaron. Él la besó, un roce delicado y tranquilo como la calma que precede a una tormenta.

Lo siguiente que notó Sandor, mientras por fin se adentraba en ella con extremada y cuidadosa lentitud, no fue sólo la estrechez y húmeda calidez con la que ella lo envolvía, ni tampoco su himen rompiéndose a medida que su polla la penetraba, sino el sollozo ahogado en su hombro, las uñas arañándole la espalda y desgarrándole la carne a medida que él se abría paso en sus entrañas. Se quedó quieto en su interior, y la sostuvo en sus brazos a la vez que la besaba, y le apartaba el pelo sudado de la frente.

Cuando ella se dejó de agarrar tan fuertemente a él, comenzó a salir de ella y a entrar otra vez, calmada y lentamente, siguiendo un movimiento rítmico. Se la folló mirándola a los ojos, una mano intentando alcanzar su clítoris y otra entrelazada con una de las suyas. Cuando la oyó gemir, a pesar de no saber muy bien el porqué, si era de dolor o de placer, perdió la concentración, y jadeando, aceleró el ritmo. Ella enroscó las piernas alrededor de él, y le obligó a besarla, a penetrarla también con la lengua.

Sandor sabía que el orgasmo le andaba persiguiendo los talones, y que se correría mucho antes que ella si seguía a este ritmo. Intentó parar, frenar, pero entonces ella le susurró su nombre, "Sandor", al oído, y su mundo explotó en mil pedazos. Percibió que perdía el control, y sus embestidas se volvían cada vez más erráticas, y por último, notó su semen saliendo en chorro, esparciéndose dentro de ella, con una furia incontrolable, y de repente, no pudo seguir pensando. Todo él temblaba, su polla volviéndose flácida dentro de sus entrañas, su cabeza descansando entre sus pechos. Su semilla se mezclaba con la sangre de su virginidad que también le manchaba a él (¡por los Siete, ¿cuándo había salido tanta?), y haciendo, un esfuerzo, se incorporó. La habitación le daba vueltas, y le costaba enfocar la vista.

Sansa había notado sus ojos vidriosos, el semen caliente desparramándose, y ahora que él había salido de su interior y ella también se había incorporado, cayendo y goteando, pero apenas alcanzó a vislumbrar la sangre cuando él la besó otra vez y la reclinó, a la vez que sus dedos le masajeaban el clítoris. Permanecieron en silencio mientras él la masturbaba, acariciándola con la presión necesaria hasta que, por fin, pudo rozar el orgasmo con la punta de los dedos. Cuando alcanzó el clímax, su único pensamiento fue si éste sería también el último recuerdo de Sandor. No estaba segura de si había gritado su nombre mientras, o tan sólo había sido un pensamiento demasiado impetuoso, pero lo cierto es que él la abrazó después de cubrirla con una manta, y le pasó los labios por su frente y los dedos por su melena, una y otra vez, hasta que cayó dormida.

La luz de los candelabros hacía tiempo que se había apagado. Fuera, las estrellas titilaban enmarcadas por oscuridad.

* * *

**Nota de Autora:** Este fic va dedicado a ti. Siento haber tardado años en completarlo. A los demás, espero que os haya gustado. No me he sentido del todo cómoda escribiendo sobre Sansa y Sandor follando, a pesar de que son mi pareja favorita, pero he intentado hacerlo lo mejor que he podido. Espero haberlo logrado.

Muchas gracias a todos por leerme,

**Islian**


End file.
